Sekirei number Zero
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: At the valley of the end, Naruto is sent from his world to the world of Sekirei, landing right in front of the Minaka and Takami as they discover the Sekirei. Now how will the Sekirei plan play out with Naruto as the leader of the Disciplinary squade? rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay people, here's a new idea that's been running around in my head for a few day's now, so I thought I would post it and see what you guy's thought,**** I hope you ****enjoy.**

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

'thinking'

**I do not own Naruto or Sekirei, though I really wish I did, those Sekirei are hot.**

"_Ssssaaaassssuuuukkkkeeee," fifteen year old Naruto yelled as he jumped at his friend and rival, who he had chased to the valley of the end after he ran away from the village._

"_Nnnnaaaarrrruuuuttttoooo," Sasuke yelled jumping at Naruto, a Chidori in his hand._

_Once the two attacks collided, they began fighting for power, trying to dominate the other. As the two attacks fought, they began to tear open a rip in the fabric of space, causing a black mass of chakra to surround the two boy's, before exploding, killing Sasuke and dragging Naruto out of his world._

_Kamikura Island_

_Minaka Hiroto and Takami Sahashi were staring at the sight before them, Minaka with a crazed smile on his face, Takami in utter shock._

_Sitting before the two, deep within the crashed ship they had found, was a pod with a woman inside it, eight pods with embryos inside surrounding her, followed by ninety-nine pods each with fertilized eggs flouting inside them._

_Before either could move to investigate farther, they brought their arms up to block their faces as a blinding light appeared out of nowhere, once the light died down they lowered their arms to find a boy of about fifteen laying in front of the pod containing the woman._

_Time Skip: ten years_

_A large fleet of battle ship was just off the Coast of Kamikura Island, suddenly a small gust blew across all of the ships before they all exploded, leaving only burning wrecks out at sea._

"_Whistle, as deadly and beautiful as always, eh Miya," smirked a twenty five year old Naruto as he watched the ships sink to the ocean floor. Naruto had changed in the last ten years, his hair now reached his shoulders and his blue eyes had slits for pupils. He was currently wearing a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt, over his shoulders he was wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it and a katana strapped to his waist._

"_And you are still not following order's Naruto," Miya said turning to look at him. Miya had long purple hair and sharp brown eyes. She was wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over her shoulders she was wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it and a katana in her hand. "Aren't you suppose to be making sure Karasuba and Mutsu don't fight again?"_

"_I am, I have a few clones watching them," He smirked walking over to her, before pulling her into a passionate kiss, causing a pair of purple wings to appear behind her while a pair of crimson wings appeared behind him. "Besides, what kind of Ashikabi would I be if I didn't have the back of my Sekirei?"_

_She smiled and kissed him again before the two headed back towards the other members of the disciplinary squad._

_Time Skip: three years_

_Naruto sighed and shook his head in annoyance, the reason; Karasuba obviously still didn't know the meaning of the word, restraint, seeing as there were piles of dead humans around her._

"_What part of restraint don't you understand," he asked staring at Sekirei number four and his second Sekirei. "This is part of the reason the first disciplinary squad disbanded, you don't have any self-restraint."_

"_So what, human are weak creatures anyways," she said in a bored tone of voice. She was wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over her shoulders she was wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it and a katana in her hand. She has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes._

"_You forget, I was human before coming to this world," Naruto said getting a deadpanned look from her._

"_Yes, and now you are Sekirei number zero, the only Sekirei able to wing another Sekirei, such as me and Miya," she smirked before pulling him into a kiss, causing ash colored wings to appear behind her, while his crimson wings appeared behind him._

_Sighing at her attitude, he turned to the entrance of the enemy base they had gone to, in order to rescue a Sekirei that had been kidnapped, and smiled as he saw Sekirei number eight, Yume, walking out with a smile on her face at having saved the kidnapped girl._

Cauldron blue eyes snapped open as Naruto sensed a Sekirei emerge. Looking over the edge of the building he had decided to sleep on that day, Naruto saw a boy he recognized as Takashi's son, Minato Sahashi, if he remembered correctly, winging number eighty-eight Musubi, while two other Sekirei, numbers eleven and twelve Hikari and Hibiki, watched in annoyance.

"Well what do you know, looks like little Minato finally got a Sekirei, maybe I should call and tell Takashi," he cupped his chin as he watched Musubi chase the only twin Sekirei away. "Nah better not, she'd probably chew my ear of for napping on the job, though it's not like Karasuba doesn't do it."

Letting out a low sigh, Naruto pulled out his phone and held down the number one. "Hello Miya, it's me… yeah I'm working right now… I'm just calling to tell you, I think we'll be having some guest drop by around dinner time… yes I'll be home for dinner tonight… no I won't bring Karasuba, I know how you to are… alright I'll see you tonight… I love you to, bye."

Hanging up his phone, Naruto stood up and stretched, popping his back and grabbing his katana, before jumping off, heading towards MBI headquarters.

"There you are you bastard," Naruto froze at the sound of an angry voice as he entered MBI headquarters. Slowly turning around in fear, Naruto saw an angry Takami stomping towards him.

"Hay Takami, what's up?" he asked slowly backing away from the angry woman.

"Don't 'what's up' me you lazy assed bastard, you were out sleeping on the job again weren't you," Naruto slowly backed up against the wall, sweat poring of him like a waterfall, he may be stronger then Miya and Karasuba combined, but he was still scared of the woman in front of him.

"Now Takami, calm down, it's not as bad as it seems, I did see something that may interest you," she raised her eyebrow at him, still glaring with enough force to scare a crocodile into becoming as docile as a kitten. "I watched your son wing his first Sekirei and I got him a place to stay at Izumo in," he breathed a small sigh of relief when her glare lessoned.

"Alright, I'll let you off for now, but don't do it again," she yelled turning and stomping of too who knows where.

"Damn that woman is scary," Naruto let out a breath only to freeze as he felt a presence heading towards him, before relaxing as he realized it Karasuba.

"Oh come now, she's not that bad, for a human at least," the black Sekirei smirked as Naruto turned to face her, before pushing her against the wall in a deep, searing kiss.

"I know she's not, but can you blame me, especially with the women I've grown up with back in my world?" Karasuba frowned at that before shrugging and kissing him again.

"I suppose not," she walked away with a small sway in her hips. "By the way, I have the night patrol tonight so I won't be here in case you wanted to stay with me tonight."

Shaking his head at her antics, Naruto turned and headed for the room of the scrapped number, Sekirei number seven, Akitsu.

"Minaka," Naruto kicked the door of the conference room of their hinges, frightening all of the fat executives that were sitting inside.

"Ah Naruto, what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?" Minaka asked with a smile, only to be sent into a wall when Naruto kicked him.

"Where the hell is Akitsu you fucker?" Naruto yelled as the man held his broken nose.

"Um, ah you mean number seven, I regret to inform you that she has left the building," he smirked only to be punched in the face, knocking him out cold, before Naruto jumped out the window, heading into the night to find the scrapped number.

"Damn it, where is she?" Naruto stopped in the middle of a park before spotting her along with a boy with brown hair trying to convince her to go with him and Mutsu, which surprised Naruto.

"Akitsu," the three turned to face him, Akitsu's eyes widening before she ran over to him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing taking my prize, I found her first," the boy said angrily getting a blank look from Naruto, causing Mutsu to take a small step back.

"Unless you want to die I suggest you leave, I have no problem killing you Ashikabi, unlike many other Sekirei," Naruto said in a cold to which sent a chill down everyone's spin.

"Mutsu, what are you waiting for, kill him so I can take my prize," the boy turned to see Mutsu shaking in fear. "Mutsu what's wrong with you?"

"The brat knows better than to challenge me," the boy turned back to face Naruto. "And if you knew what was good for you, you would leave."

"Mutsu, who is this person," it was obvious the boy didn't know when to give up.

"Gulp, this is Sekirei number zero, the blood Sekirei, Naruto Uzumaki," Mutsu stuttered, shocking the boy, before a small smirk spread across his face.

"If you're a Sekirei, why don't I add you to my collection?" Naruto gave the boy a blank stare before flipping him of.

"Why don't you go play with little Mutsu," he turned and began checking over Akitsu who was only wearing a lab coat which had a little blood on it. "Unlike Sekirei two through one zero eight, I don't need an Ashikabi."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked only to watch surprise as Naruto kissed Akitsu, causing the Sekirei crest on head to shatter before reappearing on her back while a pair of ice blue wings appeared behind her, while Naruto's crimson wings appeared behind him.

"As number five said, I am Naruto Uzumaki, Sekirei number Zero, I am the leader of the disciplinary squad, I am known as the blood Sekirei, I am also known as the as the bond breaker," the boy took a small step back. "Unlike other Sekirei, I don't need an Ashikabi because I am the only Sekirei able to wing another; even if they have already been winged I can wing them and make them mine."

The boy stumbled back and fell on his ass, an Ashikabi that could take other Ashikabi's Sekirei and was a Sekirei himself, this was not someone he wanted to cross, especially if he had Mutsu shaking in fear.

"Now leave, before I decide to kill you and release your Sekirei all over again," Naruto turned and began walking away, Akitsu right behind him.

Half an hour later, Naruto and Akitsu were walking through the gate to Maison Izumo when they heard a noise coming from the side of the house.

Curious they headed over to the side of the house were they found the doors to the dining room opened and light pouring out.

"Don't worry about it, those close belong to my husband," Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, why was she giving someone his cloths.

Rounding the corner they say Minato Sahashi wearing his green track suit and Musubi wearing a pink kimono that he had gotten for Miya a few years ago.

Naruto chuckled when Minato turned to face Homura, thinking that she was talking about him.

"She's not talking about me," the flame wielding Sekirei said shaking his head.

"She's talking about me gaki," Minato jumped and turned around to see Naruto standing behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Oh welcome home Naruto," Miya said with a warm smile before noticing Akitsu, who was only wearing a lab coat. "Who's your friend and why is she naked?"

"I'm home Miya, and this is Akitsu, I saved her from being taken by some spoiled brat named Hayato Mikogami, if I remember correctly," Miya nodded in understanding.

"I see well Akitsu follow me and I'll get you a change of clothes," Akitsu nodded her head and followed behind Miya.

"Sigh, I'm guessing that she forgot to introduce herself again," Homura nodded his head as Naruto turned to face Minato and Musubi. "Sorry about that, my wife becomes a little scatter brained when it comes to helping someone; allow me to introduce myself, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the owner of this fine establishment, the woman who gave you the cloths to use is my wife, Miya Asama Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh it's nice to meet you as well sir, my name is Minato Sahashi," the boy said with a nervous bow.

"And I'm Musubi, a fist type Sekirei," Musubi cheered, getting a smirk from the crimson Sekirei, it appeared that she didn't remember him.

"It good to meet you both, I'm Kagari," Homura said using his civilian name. "By the way Naruto, you got a call earlier; it was from Seo, something about needing a new job for his girls."

"Again, damn that idiot, he really needs to learn to control them so that they can keep a job, at least for a while," Naruto sighed shaking his head before looking back at Minato. "Sorry, about that, you see a friend of mine has two girls but they can't seem to keep a job, we've offered them rooms here but the idiot doesn't like to follow Miya's rules."

"So what exactly is this place?" Minato asked curiously.

"It's a boarding house, and the rent is only five hundred a month, not a bad deal if you ask me, especially since Miya is the one who chose that price, if it were me it would be at least seven hundred," Minato's eyes widened at this new, this place was perfect for his problem.

"I'm sorry for asking this but we were just kicked out of our apartment and have nowhere else to go," Minato said getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"I figure that much out already, I saw you two walking out of an apartment rental company earlier," he chuckled again at the boy's surprised look. "But unfortunately, even though I'm the owner of this boarding house, you have to talk to Miya about living here, though knowing her she'll just say yes."

Anything else could be said, Miya walked back in to the room with Akitsu, who was now wearing a white kimono which showed of the top of her breast and her shoulders.

"Dinners ready, I hope you'll join us," Miya smiled at them getting a gurgle from Musubi.

"Oh wow, this is so good," Musubi smiled as she ate the food Miya had made.

"Of course it is, Miya's the best cook ever," Miya hid her blushed behind her sleeve as Naruto kissed her cheek. Before anything else could be said they all turned towards the door when they heard footsteps.

"Uh, I'm so hungry," the sliding door opened revealing a girl in a pair of pink panties and a night shirt that barely covered her breast, causing Minato to spit out the food he had just eaten in surprise. "Oh, we have visitors."

"Uzume, how many times have I told you not to come out of your room dressed like that?" Homura asked with a deadpanned look.

"Hay, at least she's wearing panties this time, remember last time when Seo was here, I thought he was going to die of blood loss, if the twins didn't kill him first," Naruto and Uzume burst out laughing at the memory while Homura palmed his face.

Once dinner was over, Minato had talked to Miya, who had agreed to let them move into Maison Izumo, a small smile on her face.

"You knew they would be kicked out of their apartment, didn't you?" it was nearing midnight and Naruto was sitting on the back porch staring up at the moon.

"Of course, I've been keeping tabs on Takami's kids, even if she didn't ask me to, the apartment he was in only rents to singles, and since he's an Ashikabi now, his landlord would have found out about Musubi sooner or later and kicked them out," Naruto glanced over at Miya as she sat next to him, and marveled at her beauty; ever since he had come to this world and found out that he was now a Sekirei, thanks to fusing with Kyubi upon winging Miya, he had always marveled at the sight of her, especially in the moonlight.

"You know if you keep staring at me like that, I might start thinking you're up to something," Miya said with a small sly smile on her beautiful lips which were captured by Naruto in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"Well if you keep looking as beautiful as you do now, I will be up to something," he smirked before kissing her again.

"Then I guess I should leave you to your thoughts so you don't do something," she chuckled and stood up to headed to bed. "Good night Naruto, I'll see you in the morning, just try not to stay up to late," Naruto nodded his head and turned back to stare at the moon, knowing that things were going to get a lot more interesting, from now on.

**thanks for reading and please review**

**So far Naruto's Sekirei:Akitsu,**** Karasuba, Miya,**

******Minato's Sekirei: Musubi**

**************I posted some challenges on my profile, please look at them and pm me if you're interested in trying one.**

**************To those who are curious this was something that was running around in my head a little after watching Sekirei and reading a few of the Naruto sekirei crossover. Why has no one ever made Naruto part of the disciplinary squad, I think he would be great as the leader of the squad, so I thought I would try it from that point I really hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay people, here's a new chapter,**** I hope you ****enjoy.**

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

'thinking'

**I do not own Naruto or Sekirei, though I really wish I did, those Sekirei are hot.**

"Man this boy is clueless," Naruto chuckled as he sat on the roof of a nearby building, watching as Minato's sister Yukari, patted Musubi's breast, asking her to take a bath with her the next time they were together.

"Oh well, the more clueless, the more fun he is to mess with," an evil smirk crossed his face as he stood up before glaring over at the nearby botanical garden. "If I find out who it was that hurt Takami and caused Ku to cry, I will kill their Ashikabi and punish them."

Sighing and shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts of killing human, Naruto headed back to Izumo Inn, in order to wait for the newest tenants.

"Welcome to Maison Izumo," Naruto said opening the door once he saw Minato and Musubi outside, Musubi carrying a giant green bag.

"Oh um, thank you," Minato was still apparently nervous around him, which was weird since he knew the kid when he was little, hell he was there for the birth of him and his sister since Takami didn't want that idiot of a 'Professor' to be part of her kids life.

"Don't mention it, any way's come on in, Miya's got you're room cleaned out and everything," he smiled as he lead the two up to their new room just as Miya was exiting it, a duster in hand.

"Oh you're here, welcome to Izumo Inn, I just finished cleaning you're room for you," Miya smiled at them as they entered the room, Minato glancing around in awe.

"Minato wait," they all turned to stare at Musubi. "I'm stuck, I can't get the bag through the door," at the sight of Musubi stuck in the door, Naruto stared before falling on his ass laughing.

Once Naruto was done laughing he headed down stairs with Miya, leaving the two to set up the room the way they desired.

"You know, things are going to become rather interesting around here," Naruto said as they entered the kitchen.

"You're right, but when are things not lively around you?" she questioned with a small smirk on her face as she started cooking dinner. "Are you going to be working again tonight?"

"No, Takami has Homura keeping an eye on Ku's location, though that idiot sent out a text to all Ashikabi, making a small competition for them to get to Ku first, though I can tell she's already reacted to the boy," Naruto leaned against the wall looking at his first Sekirei.

"Are you going to reveal to him that you're a Sekirei and Ashikabi as well?" Naruto chuckled at her question.

"I suppose, though I haven't decided how yet," they both turned as they heard foot-steps headed towards the door.

"Are you headed somewhere?" Minato asked as him and Musubi headed down the stairs, Naruto and Miya coming around the corner to see 'Kagari' headed out.

"Yeah I have a lot of work tonight," he smiled giving Naruto a small nod.

"Oh you're leaving already, and I had just started preparing dinner," Miya said in disappointment, she really like it when people enjoyed her cooking. She really had changed since their time on Kamikura Island.

"Sorry, I'll eat it as soon as I get back," he said kissing her hand before leaving, getting a confused look from Minato.

"He's a host you see," Naruto said answering the questioning look on the boy's face. "He works late most of the time, and from what I've heard he's really popular."

"Oh I see, I bet you'd like it if a guy said those type things to you uh Musubi?" Minato asked his Sekirei who simply smiled.

"Yeah, especially if that guy was you Minato, I'd let you do anything to me," Naruto burst out laughing at the boy's reaction to his Sekirei's words; it appeared that he was still shy around women, especially his own Sekirei.

Once 'Kagari' had left, Miya shown the two new tenants to the bath so Musubi could take a nice hot bath, and Naruto walked outside where he found Akitsu watering the garden.

"Hello Akitsu thank you for watering the garden," the ice Sekirei simply nodded her head. With a small smile at the ice Sekirei's quiet demeanor, Naruto leaned against the wall and pulled out his phone.

"Karasuba, it's me… look I need you to find number nine for me… yeah she's reacting to me… no I have him looking after Ku until her Ashikabi goes to get her… alright thanks… right call me when you've found her… alright I'll talk to you later… I love you to," he smiled and hug up the phone before glancing over as Minato walked out and sat on the walkway.

"So I take it you're not going to take a bath with Musubi?" he chuckled when the boy imitated a boiled lobster, a little blood dripping from his nose.

"You know it's strange," Naruto glanced over at the boy as he walked over to the tree in the back yard. "But when we were falling last night this tree saved us," Naruto smirked, it seemed his hunch was right, this boy is meant to be Ku's Ashikabi.

Before anything else could be said the two Ashikabi and the Ice Sekirei looked up as Uzume jumped out of a window in only a towel, which came undone when she landed on the fence, giving the two males a good glimpse of her breast.

"Oh thank good ness, aren't you the new girls Ashikabi?" Minato had a stunned look on his face. "Hay listen I don't want to fight anyone," Uzume jumped of the fence and landed behind Minato, "and that includes her can you make her stop?"

"Ah, you let go of Minato right now," Musubi yelled as she appeared at the broken window before jumping out landing across from them in a towel. "I told you to let go of him and I meant it."

Ignoring Minato's and Uzume's request to calm down, Musubi charged at the two and punched, only to hit a pot lid that Miya was using as a shield.

"Stop it, young ladies shouldn't run around barely dressed," Miya said bopping her on the head with her ladle. "That goes for you to," she turned and pointed at Uzume.

"Sigh, I won't ask the reason for all this, but I can say that it won't happen again, there's no fighting in the house, have I made myself clear?" she turned to the three with a gentle smile as a hannya mask and dark aura appeared next to her.

"Yeah, very," Minato stuttered out in fear as Miya walked away, telling them dinner would be done soon.

"Freaky, don't you think Miya's creepy when she's mad?" Uzume asked getting a nod from Minato.

"She's not that bad you know," both the Ashikabi and Sekirei jumped, they had forgotten that Naruto was behind them. "Trust me, you two are lucky, you've never seen her when she's mad," Naruto shuttered at the thought of Miya mad.

That night after dinner, Naruto was roof hopping towards Karasuba's location; she had called and informed him that she had found number nine.

"My, you're quite good," Karasuba commented as she slashed through a blast of water that the Sekirei was sending at her, Naruto had ordered her to stall Tsukiumi, not harm her.

"Why aren't you fighting, isn't that why you tracked me down?" Tsukiumi asked panting. Tsukiumi had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress with a white underdress, showing her cleavage, a choker on her neck and a pair of long brown boots with black stockings.

"Sorry but no, I was asked to hold you here by someone," the black Sekirei smirked at the water Sekirei.

"What do you mean, who sent you here?" she asked nervously, she knew she was fighting the black Sekirei, one of the first five, so whoever was able to order her around must be strong.

"That would be me?" Tsukiumi turned around to see Naruto sitting on a water tower in his disciplinary squad uniform, his haori blowing in the wind, below him were Sekirei number eight, Yume, who was wearing a similar outfit to Karasuba's, minus the sword, Sekirei number seven Akitsu, wearing her white Kimono, and Sekirei number six, Homura, wearing his 'guardian of the un-winged Sekirei' outfit. "Sorry for this number nine, but we need to talk."

"Who are you?" she asked shaken by the sight of two other single digit Sekirei with this man.

"Sorry, I forget that not everyone knows me," Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sekirei number Zero, Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you," he smiled at her wide eyed expression.

"And what is it you want with me?" she asked taking as small step back when Naruto appeared in front of her.

"As I'm sure you've heard, while I am a Sekirei, I am also an Ashikabi," she nodded hesitantly, every Sekirei knew of Number Zero and his ability to wing other Sekirei; they just didn't know what he looked like. "Well it would appear that you've been reacting to me, so I have come to ask you to be my Sekirei."

"But how, I haven't felt myself reacting to anyone?" she asked a little nervous, it wasn't that she was afraid of being winged by her fellow Sekirei, in fact she was honored, but she hadn't felt any type of reaction.

"I'm not really sure why, all I know is that so far, every single digit, aside from number two and five have reacted to me, and I've come to realize the feeling, even before the Sekirei themselves," slowly she nodded at that, it made sense that the Sekirei of bonds would be able to since the bond between them even before she could.

"Very well then, I Tsukiumi shall become your Sekirei," she said trying to sound dignified, getting a small smile from him.

"Thank you, then I Sekirei number Zero and the Ashikabi of bonds accept you as my Sekirei," he leaned in and capture her lips causing a pair of blue wings to appear behind her while a pair of crimson wings appeared behind him.

"Now that that's done shall we go home, Miya will be waiting on us, since I told her we'd be having a new member coning home," Tsukiumi nodded her head along with Homura and Yume. "Karasuba, I'll see you tomorrow, I got to come in and heal Takami," the Black Sekirei nodded her head before jumping of, headed towards MBI, while Naruto and his three Sekirei headed back towards Izumo Inn.

"So how many does this make now?" Miya asked as she sat in wearing a blue see threw night gown, revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Well with you, there's Kazahana, Karasuba, Homura, Akitsu, Yume, and now Tsukiumi, that make's eight," Naruto said entering their room in only a pair of boxers. "And all of us are the top ten Sekirei."

"You seem happy about that," Naruto nodded and knelt down in front of her before pushing her down onto the bed in a deep passionate kiss.

**Lemon**

"You're right, I am happy," he said as he gently massaged her breast, causing her to moan. "And I plan to share that happiness with you," he smirked kissing her again while removing her night gown.

"You know, normally explicit sexual relations are forbidden in Izumo Inn," she moaned as he his hand traveled down her stomach until it reached her lower lip, where he stuck his first to fingers deep inside of her. "But this time I'll make an exception," Naruto smirked before moving his head down between her legs.

"I hope you're ready for this," he smirked before shoving his tongue into her wet hole, causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Oh yes, that feels so good," Miya yelled arching her back as Naruto's tongue roamed around her lower lips. For a few minutes the only sound inside the room where Miya's moans of pleasure, before she let out a loud moan as she hit her orgasm, releasing her juices all over Naruto.

"Um, delicious, just like always," Naruto smirked as he licked the juices of his face. "Tastes like blueberries," he looked at her only to see her blushing. "But now I think it's time for the main course," he crawled on top of her and lined himself up with her entrance, before plunging deep inside of her, getting a scream of pleasure from her.

"Oh yes, it's so big," she screamed arching her back as Naruto slowly pilled out before slamming back into her, getting another scream from her; Naruto was glad that he had put up a silencing seal on the room, otherwise everyone in town would be awake listening to Miya's screams of pleasure.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," Naruto grunted as he continued to pound away at the first Sekirei, her screams of pleasure slowly becoming louder and louder as he picked up speed.

"Oh god, Naruto, I'm about to cum," Miya yelled after a few minutes causing Naruto to pick up his speed.

"I'm about to cum to," he grunted out over her screams.

"Together, let's cum together," Naruto nodded his head. "Release it inside me please," Miya let out a loud scream of pleasure as Naruto released his load inside of her.

"That was fun," Naruto panted out after a few minutes, he always felt a little drained after a round with Miya, it felt like he had gone ten rounds with Karasuba, which he had done on more than one occasion, they were locked in a room for over a week. "So are you ready for round two?" she breathlessly nodded her head, a blissful smile on her face and her eyes glazed over in pleasure.

**Lemon End**

The next morning, as the sun slowly began rising over the city, Naruto stood in the back yard of Maison Izumo, flowing through a number of taijutsu stances.

After coming to this world he found that the Yang part of Kyubi had come with him somehow, and when he and Miya winged each other for the first time, he fully absorbed Kyubi's Yang while Miya absorbed the Yin. Through the absorption they both gained Kyubi's memories, which included the knowledge it had gained before being sealed and the knowledge it gained from its first two hosts, sealing from Mito Uzumaki and Kenjutsu from his mom, Kushina Uzumaki.

Currently Naruto was working on taijutsu stances when he heard his name being called from the second floor. Looking up he saw Musubi wearing a gym shirt and bloomers, with stars in her eyes.

"Naruto will you spar with me?" the fist type Sekirei asked jumping from her room, getting a nervous look from her Ashikabi.

"Sure, I got some time before I have to leave for work," he smiled turning to face her with a relaxed stance. "But I won't go easy on you."

"That's what I want," she cheered before flying at him, aiming a punch at his face, which he easily dodged.

"Your side's open," he smirked flicking her on the head. "You're movements are to open, and you're using more power then you should be."

"He's right you know," they both turned to see Miya standing next to Minato, Tsukiumi, Akitsu, and Yume behind her while Uzume hung of off the young Ashikabi. "You need to relax more and let your strength flow naturally through you're entire body."

"Right," the young Sekirei cheered, turning to face Naruto before trying again, and getting better; it seemed she was more of a hands on learner then anything.

"So uh, who are you two?" Minato asked both Tsukiumi and Yume, since he hadn't seen them before.

""My name's Yume, and this is Tsukiumi, we're both tenants here same as you, we just haven't been around the house lately," Yume chuckled she didn't want to tell the boy they were Naruto's Sekirei until Naruto told him he was an Ashikabi.

"Oh it's nice to meet you, my name's Minato Sahashi and that's Musubi," he indicated the Sekirei that was throwing punches at Naruto, who simply weaved through them like nothing.

After half an hour of sparing with the fist type Sekirei, they both stopped and headed inside for a nice warm meal that Miya had cooked. Once the meal was over Minato ran from the house like a bat out of hell claiming he was going to be late for his new job.

"Man that kid's forgetful," Naruto chuckled as he stood on the roof of Maison Izumo, dressed in his disciplinary uniform. "But at least he helps make this place lively," he smirked before jumping of, headed for MBI headquarters.

**thanks for reading and please review**

**Naruto's Sekirei: Miya, Kazahana, Karasuba, Homura, Akitsu, Yume, Tsukiumi**

**Minato's Sekirei: Musubi**

**Future Sekirei**

**Naruto: Kaho, Mitsuha, Taki, Yomi**

**Minato: Kusano, Matsu, Oriha**

**I posted some challenges on my profile, please look at them and pm me if you're interested in trying one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay people, here's a new chapter,**** I hope you ****enjoy.**

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

'thinking'

**I do not own Naruto or Sekirei, though I really wish I did, those Sekirei are hot.**

"Damn it Seo, you just had to blow up the front gate didn't you," It was close to sunset and Naruto was sitting on a building with his three newest Sekirei, as they watched Seo and his two girls drag Minato through the gate of the botanical garden.

"Well at least no one got hurt," said one of his newest girls. The woman in question had long red hair and purple eyes with a ripple like pattern. She was wearing tight black pants and a red shirt that showed of her well-toned stomach and her d-cup sized breast. Strapped to her back was a blood red katana. She was Sekirei number twenty four, Kushina Uzumaki.

"That's not the point Kushina," said the second woman. She had long black hair and red eyes with three tomoe's in each eye. She was wearing a pair of tight black pants and a black shirt that showed of her d-cup sized breast. She had a black katana strapped to her back. She was Sekirei number twenty five, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Then what is the point?" Kushina asked getting a deadpanned look from the other two female Sekirei.

"The point is that he charged in without even thinking of the consequences," said the third of Naruto's new Sekirei. She had long black hair and pure white eyes. She was wearing tight black pants and a kimono top that showed of her shoulders and the top of her e-cup sized breast, her kimono being held closed by a snow white sash. Lying across her shoulders was a black naginata with a red blade. She was Sekirei number twenty six, Hitomi Hyuga.

"That's enough, we have bigger things to worry about," Naruto pointed towards Homura, who was standing at the gate stopping another Sekirei from entering, before Musubi jumped past them and ran inside.

"Crap, we let our guard down," Kushina yelled before jumping of the building, followed shortly by Mikoto and Hitomi, causing Naruto to sigh and shake his head at his mother/mother-figures turned Sekirei.

He was really surprised when he found the three of them, He was walking around the western part of the city when he spotted them running across rooftops, curios he followed them, and was really surprised when he found that they all had their memories from when they were shinobi, and even more surprised when they all jumped him in order to get their wings.

"*Sigh* at least now I know where I get my brashness," Naruto shook his head and jumped off after his Sekirei.

Deep inside the botanical garden, Naruto sat on a tree branch watching number forty three, Yomi, fought with Musubi, shredding her cloths with blast of wind from her scythe.

'So my suspicions were right after all, that little brat Mikogami was the one who hurt Takami, and scared Ku into creating this,' a small scowl crossed Naruto's face, his eyes glowing red. 'Looks like I might be using that seal after all, damn, and I had just finished my plans to torture Minaka.'

As the fight slowly continued, Naruto decided to make his appearance known when Musubi ripped of Yomi's cloths, revealing her c-cup breast to the world.

"That's enough Musubi," everyone turned upon hearing Naruto's voice, Musubi with her finger on Yomi's crest preparing to beat her opponent.

"Oh mister land lord, what are you doing here?" Musubi asked in her child like way, while stile covering her breast.

"Well I got the text about the green girl," he said holding up his phone showing the message. "So I figured I would come and make sure Ku was found by her Ashikabi," he smirked.

"Wait, does that mean you know about the Sekirei plan?" Minato asked holding Ku in his arms, who had a wide grin on her face.

"Of course I know about it, I am an Ashikabi you know," he grinned as Ku wiggled out of Minato's arms, ran over and jumped into Naruto's. "Hello Ku, it's been a while, have you been a good girl?"

"Yeah, Ku's been a good girl, but then that mean lady with the scythe and her Ashikabi tried to make Ku emerge, but he wasn't my big brother," the temperature in the clearing slowly dropped as Naruto turned his eyes onto Yomi.

"She did, did she, was she also the one who hurt the professor?" at Ku's nod, the temperature dropped even more and everyone began to sweat, though Yomi was shaking uncontrollably at the sight of Naruto. "Ku why don't you go stand by your big brother," the small Sekirei nodded her head before heading over to Minato.

"Oh and Seo, don't even try to sneak away," the gruff Ashikabi and his two Sekirei froze, having been caught trying to get away. "I'll deal with you after I take care of Yomi."

"N…no stay back," number forty three stuttered as she inched away from the zero Sekirei, still trying to cover her breast.

"Sekirei number forty three, Yomi, for crimes against the youngest of the Sekirei and her tuner, you shall lose what you value most," he walked up to her until he was right in front of her, her back against a tree. "As punishment, you shall lose the bond tying you to your Ashikabi," before anything could be said, Naruto leaned down and captured Yomi's lips.

Everyone stared in awe as Yomi's wings appeared behind her, before they shattered, slowly reforming with a red out line around them, Naruto's own red wings appearing behind him. Once Naruto released the kiss, Yomi fell to the ground, shaking like a leaf.

"I am Sekirei number Zero, and from this point forward, your Ashikabi," Naruto said in a cold tone before turning to face the others, a cheery smile on his face. "Well, now that that's done, lets head home shall we, Mikoto, Hitomi, would you mind carrying number forty three for me?"

Confused by Naruto's words, Naruto looked around only to jump in surprise as two woman appeared behind Naruto, bowing.

"Yes Naruto," they said before grabbing the girl and vanishing, leaving no trace that anyone had been there.

"Alright then, now that that is taken care of, lets head home, I'm starving and I need to talk to you a little Minato," the young Ashikabi gulped at that, wondering what he did.

Half an hour later, Naruto was sitting at the head of the table, calmly drinking tea and looking at everybody gathered.

Sitting around the table were all of Naruto's Sekirei, minus Karasuba since Miya didn't like her in the house, Minato and Musubi, with Ku sitting in Minato's lap, and Seo and his twins, with Seo being tied up, gaged and smoking from both his Sekirei frying him.

"Good, now that were here we can begin," Naruto said with a smile. "Minato, since I'm sure you have a few questions I'll answer some before telling you what's going to happen," still a little stunned Minato nodded.

"Alright, um well, what are you?" he asked causing Naruto to chuckle.

"I figured that's what you were going to ask," he took another sip of his tea. "Well to answer your question, I'm Sekirei number zero, I am only rivaled by Sekirei number one, I am also the only Sekirei able to wing another Sekirei," Minato stared at him in shock.

"Okay, what exactly is the Sekirei plan?" Naruto chuckled at that, getting a confused look from him.

"That is something that you don't need to worry about, since it won't matter in a soon," that got a raised eyebrow from the boy.

"What exactly do you mean?" Naruto sighed at that.

"Alright listen up, in order to understand I have to explain a few things to you so listen up and don't speak," Minato nodded his head. "*Sigh* well to start off, I am from another dimension, were people were able you use abilities similar to that of a Sekirei through an energy known as Chakra.

"The night I was born a being made of chakra attacked my home, and the leader of the my home seal it inside of me, when I was fifteen my best friend left the village and I was sent to bring him back, we fought and ended up tearing a hole in space, killing my friend and bringing me here.

"When I woke up I winged my first Sekirei, and because of the beast inside me, I became a Sekirei, while both me and my first Sekirei gained all of the knowledge and power of the beast within me.

"Over the next few years I began working on a seal that would allow me to return to my world a month before I became a soldier in my world, and I finished the seal, but then I got to thinking and working on more seals.

"So over the last ten years, I have been drawing a giant seal around the town while my contact inside MBI was placing a seal I designed on every Sekirei before they were released, when I activate the seal sending me back, everyone with the seal on them will return with me, breaking the bonds they made here."

"Wait, does that mean I'll lose Musubi and Ku?" Minato asked a little worried, he had just gotten them and he didn't want to lose them anytime soon.

"Actually no, you Minato are one of three humans I am actually taking back with me, the other two should be arriving any minute," suddenly they all heard a knock coming from the front door. "Ah, that should be Karasuba with them now."

Standing up Naruto headed towards the door where he found Karasuba standing with Takami, who had a small smile on her face, and Yukari, who had a confused look on her face, with another Sekirei hiding behind her.

"Karasuba, thank you for bringing them," he kissed his second Sekirei before turning to face the other three. "Takami, thank you for coming, your idiot son is inside waiting for us," he said hugging her. "And little Yukari, all grown up I see, and you already winged number one-o-seven, it's been a while Shiina," the male Sekirei nodded his head, getting another confused look from Yukari.

"Um, do I know you from somewhere?" Yukari asked getting a small smile from Naruto.

"I guess it's not really a surprise that you wouldn't remember me, your idiot brother doesn't remember me either," Naruto sighed with a fake hurt look on his face, as realization dawned on Yukari's face.

"NARUTO," she shouted in glee as she jumped on him and held him in her tightest bear hug she could muster.

"Glad to see you actually remember me, too bad your idiot brother doesn't," he smiled returning the hug of his adopted niece, since Takami adopted him as a brother, just like how Takehito adopted Miya as his sister. "Anyways let's get inside so I can finish explaining what's going to happen, your mom did explain the seal to you, right," he glanced over at Takami.

"I explained that when it's activated we will be taken to a different dimension, that's about it," Naruto nodded, that was pretty much what was going to happen anyways.

When the five returned to the living room, Naruto, using his enhanced speed, slapped a strip of duck-tape over Minato's mouth in order to stop him from asking questions.

"Good now that we're all here, I can finish explaining, in three days-time I will activate the seal, this will give me enough time to finish placing a seal on the house as well as take care of some loose end, any questions?" when no one said anything Naruto smiled, the fact that he had a mask of Kyubi growling behind him had nothing to do with it. "Good, now that that's settled good night and I will see you all back here in three days."

The next day, while everyone was back at the house getting ready for Naruto to activate the seal, the Zero Sekirei was walking down the street a calm smile on his face.

"Hold it right there you," letting out a small sigh, Naruto turned to face the person who called him out, which happened to be two Sekirei he knew belonged to that spoiled brat Mikogami, number sixty-five Taki and number thirty-eight Mitsuha.

"Yes can I help you two?" Naruto asked though he already had a good idea of what they wanted.

"Yeah, our master is looking for more Sekirei, so we figured we'd take you to him," Mitsuha smirked as she brought out a whip.

"And you agree with her statement?" Naruto looked over at Taki, who simple began creating a thick mist around them, causing the normal people to run in fear. "*Sigh* Fine but before I knock you both out, can you tell me who your Ashikabi is?"

"Hayato Mikogami of course, he's the best Ashikabi ever," Taki said proudly, missing the twitch Naruto gained at the name.

"You know what, I'm sick of Mikogami, he's really starting to piss me of, so I'm going to do something, instead of knocking you out like I planned, I'm going to break the bond you two have with the little prick then activate my plan ahead of schedule."

With that said, Naruto vanished in a burst of speed appeared in front of Taki, punching her in the stomach, knocking her out before appearing in front of Mitsuha and with his fist in her stomach, knocking her out.

"Alright, that tears it, Mikogami has become a major pain in the ass," Naruto said with a twitch in his eye. Quickly shaking his head, Naruto picked up the two Sekirei in his arms before vanishing in a burst of speed, heading back to Izumo in.

"Hey Miya, can you round everybody up, I need to speak with them," Naruto said as he entered the house, dropping the two unconscious Sekirei onto the floor.

A few minutes later, everyone was in the living room, including to Naruto's surprise, Matsu, who was standing behind Minato.

"So you winged Matsu, even though you know the bond you just made will be broken in a few days?" Minato chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Actually she winged herself," Miya said turning to the two with her hannya mask appearing behind her. "Which means no dinner for either of you," she had a sweet smile on her face which caused both of them to gulp.

"*Sigh* well it won't matter, since you will remember your bonds and be able to recreate them when we leave, hell even the bonds with my Sekirei will be broken," Naruto said shocking everyone, apparently he had forgotten to mention that, which got Miya's attention.

"Naruto why are you just now mentioning that part?" her voice promising pain if he didn't answer correctly.

"Well I kind of forgot since it won't happen with our bond," he vanished and reappeared behind her. "You have to remember Miya, our bond is not merely that of Ashikabi and Sekirei, our bond is deeper," he wrapped his arms around her before kissing her.

"Alright enough with this, what did you call us for?" Karasuba asked ruining the moment, which got her Miya's hannya mask in full.

"*Sigh* well, thanks to these two," he pointed at the still unconscious girls, "I have decided to move up my plans for returning to the Elemental Nations, so I will be activating the seal tonight after I kill Mikogami the Ashikabi of the of the south, Higa Izumi the Ashikabi of the east, and Minaka himself."

Before anything else could be said the door opened and Uzume walked in carrying her disease ridden Ashikabi.

"Yo, bro, we're all pact, but Chiho baby seems to be getting worse, is there any way to move up this seal thing?" Uzume asked concern for her Ashikabi evident in her voice.

"Don't worry you two, after I kill three people I'll be activating the seal tonight, Chiho will be better soon," that got a smile from the two. Uzume had known about the seal and had literally begged Naruto to place the seal on Chiho, which he was happy to do.

With a smile on his face, Naruto kissed Miya again before heading out, he had a couple of Ashikabi and an idiot mad scientist to kill.

A few minutes later, everyone at Mikogami's mansion was running around screaming, the reason, Naruto was walking through the front entrance, which was on fire.

"Yo Mikogami, how's it going?" Naruto glanced up at the boy who was standing on the balcony of the second floor with Mutsu shaking next to him. "I hope you're ready to die, because I'm here for your head."

With a loud scream, Mikogami was pulled inside the house, narrowly missing the slash that caused the balcony the fall into a heap, blocking the front entrance.

"Well that isn't good, it looks like I blocked the front door," Naruto smirked looking up at the shattered glass doors of the second floor. "Looks like I'm going up," he chuckled at his own pun before jumping through the glass doors where he found Mutsu standing in front of Mikogami, both of them shaking like a leaf.

"Stay back Naruto, I don't want to fight you," Mutsu stuttered, fear evident in his voice.

"I know you don't, but I did warn your Ashikabi not to piss me of and what does he do, he sends Yomi after Kusano and hurt Takami, so, yeah I'm just going to kill him," he smirked before blocking Mutsu's sword. "So you really intend to fight me?"

"If it mean's protecting my Ashikabi then yes, I will fight you," his fear, while still there, was less noticeable then before.

"Well while I commend you on your bravery, I must tell you, that it's a futile effort," Naruto nocked Mutsu's sword away before kneeing him in the stomach and back handing him into a wall on the opposite side of the room. "Now for you," Naruto turned his sights on the pompous rich kid shaking before him, before, with a bloodthirsty grin that would make Karasuba shutter in pleasure, he brought his sword down, ending the kid.

"Well that's done, now time for Higa and Minaka," with a grin he turned and left the house, which collapsed soon afterwards as he headed for his next target.

**Naruto's Sekirei: Miya, Kazahana, Karasuba, Homura, Akitsu, Yume, Tsukiumi, ****Yomi, Kushina, Mikoto, Hitomi**

**Minato's Sekirei: Musubi, ****Kusano, Matsu**

**Future Sekirei**

**Naruto: Kaho, Mitsuha, Taki, **

**Minato: Oriha**

**I posted some challenges on my profile, please look at them and pm me if you're interested in trying one.**


End file.
